


Shattered Trust

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: Tim has a much needed yelling at Dick. After all, trust is hard to repair.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Shattered Trust

Dick stands across from him, as though he did nothing wrong. As though the past couple months never happened, as though he has a  _ right _ to climb into Tim's apartment.

"Leave,  _ Dick _ ." He puts force onto the Dick part, treating it as an insult.

"But, Tim," He whines.

"I said  _ go. _ " Tim wants to destroy something. He doesn't though. He doesn't want to seem excessive and emotional. That would lead to excuse being made.

Dick makes no move to leave. Shock and hurt and confusion wear his face, but Tim doesn't care.

"But I'm your brother."

Something inside Tim snaps at those words.

"You can't fucking  _ say _ that then go and discard me. You broke and shattered my trust, stomping on the shards after you punched them. And you think you can repair  _ that? _ " He spits out his words like venom, watching as hurt settles onto Dick's face. 

  
  


_ Good _ , he thinks. 

"I'm sorry, Tim. We can try to fix it, though."

Tim gives a heating laugh."No we  _ can't, _ Dick. You've proved Time and time again that you only care about me when it's convenient."

"That's not  _ true _ ."

"Oh, but it is. You never give a  _ shit _ about me. Consider your actions since Bruce disappeared.  _ Nothing _ there says you care."

"But…"

"Just leave me alone."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maybetheremaybenot)


End file.
